


Story of Gold and Silver

by Inkswirl95



Series: Ficlets, oneshots, and ideas oh my! [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkswirl95/pseuds/Inkswirl95
Summary: The story of how two brothers were torn apart by what they found and how it changed them forever.
Series: Ficlets, oneshots, and ideas oh my! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673233
Kudos: 2





	1. The start...

Pacing footsteps in the snow, crunch crunch crunch. Slim phalanges scraping lightly at his skull. Lab coat waving as he walked.

It changed again.

What was he supposed to do? About the supposed human when he can’t even predict his friends’ actions anymore?

Think this through Silver, by the stars there has to be something you can do! he yelled at himself internally, squeezing his eyes shut tight, putting more pressure on his head until a snowball hit his back, making him turn to look at a little yellow flower.

“Silver, enough, you need to calm down. Driving yourself up the wall won’t help anyone,” Flowey told him and Silver sighed, sitting himself right into a snow poff.

“Flowey, this can’t be good, any of it. what if this whole changing things ends up ripping the world in half? what if it just ends us all? i can’t let it happen!”

Vines wrapped around his eye sockets, making him stop, “I’m worried too, but that’s exactly why you need to straighten up and think instead of running around like a chicken without its head. Otherwise it’ll just make things worse,” Flowey scolded him, letting go when Silver slumped down a bit, forcing himself to relax.

“Now think, is there anywhere else you could look for notes on the timelines from your Dad?”


	2. Finding answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver goes to the Royal Archives to try and save his world.

Silver thought for a moment, pushing his glasses up. “the only place i hadn’t looked is King Asgore’s archives,” he said, scratching his head, “but there’s no guarantee he’ll let me in,” he said as he frowned.

“Then let’s use your shortcuts, the values of the physical world didn’t change,” Flowey suggested, wrapping around Silver’s upper arm.

Silver nodded and stood up, brushing himself off. He let Flowey SAVE before walking right into the archives of the castle.

The archives seemed to be just as dusty and musty as ever, barely touched by the Resets and strange changes. Silver’s crescent eyelight looked over the old shelves of the well lit room.

Most of the books were old manuscripts of how things used to be between humans and monsters. The peace that reigned before the War. Relations between the different kingdoms, both human and monster alike.

They were all kept to the back as they were now useless, but some of the older monsters insisted on keeping them for history purposes, but they all knew it was for nostalgia. King Asgore has confided in him and his family that once the older generation of their people would come to pass, they would be rid of the books, to bring new Hope to everyone.

Silver understood the reasoning, yet a wave of melancholy washed over his SOUL, since it meant they had agreed that freedom would never come.

Flowey tapped his cheek with a vine, “Hey, wake up bone head, we’re on a mission. I already have the door blocked,” he said, shaking Silver out of his thoughts.

He nodded and went to another section, newly made journals and books were sitting about the shelves that weren’t nearly as full. These were the books and records kept of their life in the Underground. He went to the shelf that was just halfway full, pulling out the familiar leather journal that belonged to his father before the accident happened. Some of the last remaining items that were left untouched as everything else about Dr. Keldorama W.D Gaster was erased.


	3. The Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were few precious notes and research left behind by their Father, did they hold the solution to keeping the timeline from splitting apart?

Silver took a breath, not even noticing how his breath hitched realizing that their Father was never coming back, not even as Dust to do his Dusting ceremony, one hand absently touching the jacket he wore underneath the lab coat he wore.

He soon dove into the written words left behind by his Father on the last experiments on breaking the Barrier, Flowey going and making people leave the Archive alone outside.

It seemed like days that he was deciphering the words and phrases, trying to find something. Any sort of hint on how to save their world from being ripped apart. Then, one sentence stood out.

“One of the Constants of these strange timelines… Is the variations of Silver.”

At that moment, Silver sat straight, an insane plan forming in his mind. But.

Could he really go through with it?

He took out a picture of him and Gold, looking at it. It was at his graduation from the university. Gold was smiling proudly, Silver’s new pin shining on his shirt as Silver was smiling as well, holding the diploma. And a shadow was standing behind them both. He knew it was his father.

“i’m sorry Dad… but, if I want to save everyone, I have to do this…” he said, standing up, putting the photo away, porting out to the Core.

He felt the full force of the heat rushing to his body instantly. If he had skin, he was sure that it would have even singed him. But looking down, he could also see magic swirling and mixing with the magma. That’s how they were able to harness the energy for the entire Underground. That energy would be enough to get him to where he needed to go.

Flowey was still at the entrance to the archives, mumbling to himself, when he saw Gold being brought down by one of the guards who gestured to him, “Right, I’m sorry again for this, I’ll take him,” Gold said, walking over.

“Hey Gold, sorry, I can’t leave yet, there’s something important happening, your brother-“ Flowey paused, feeling the ground shake. No, it wasn’t just the ground shaking. It was the world. Something else was changing. And it wasn’t just simple personalities or appearances.

Gold was holding his head, having fallen to his knees, looking at Flowey pleadingly, “Flowey, what’s going on? Is Silver okay? Please tell me he’s alright!” He pleaded before everything was greyed out. A text box appeared in front of Flowey, one that made his being quake.

[File corrupted. Removing unneeded data.]


	4. Saved?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timeline is stable. Were they saved?

Before he could do anything, he was back in the patch of flowers under the ray of lights. “No, no no no! Silver!” He hurried underground, a figure in the corridor stopping in confusion.

‘Goddamnit Silver, you better be there!’ He thought as he raced through the dirt. He soon popped up in Snowdin near Grillby’s. He saw a bunny and waved them over.

“I have to find someone, do you know anyone named Silver? A skeleton?” He asked.

“What? No, I don’t know of any Silver… But if it’s a skeleton you’re looking for, Copper may be able to help,” she said, pointing towards the house towards the end of the small town.

Copper…? What had Silver done?


	5. Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Description not found]
> 
> [Corrupted data erased]
> 
> [Nobody came]

Darkness. Emptiness. Not a single speck of matter anywhere Silver could see. It wasn’t cold or warm. It felt like there was no air and too much space at the same time. Even seconds after he felt himself trying to dust, he couldn’t make out how long he was there.

“… so, this is the Void…” he whispered to himself. “Gold, i’m so sorry… but i had to to save you, to save everyone… but i will be back,” he said, eyes glowing softly. He was determined to make it back.

He did everything he could without resources. He tried reaching out with magic until his bones felt empty. He tried using his tablet but was unable to connect to anything.

He ran until he fell from over exertion.

He summoned blasters, trying to blast away the darkness.

He punched.

Screamed

Yelled.

No one came.


	6. Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver is determined to make it back to his brother, alive. But will the Void let him?

He had no idea how long it was until his eyesight seemed to go fuzzy. Fuzzy even though there was nothing to see but himself. Or so he thought, until he looked harder. Something was coming into focus. He pushed himself up, getting closer to it.

Numbers. Values and codes. Strings of it. His SOUL began to race. Was this it? Was this how he was going to get home? Only one way to find out. He let them overcome his SOUL, letting himself be absorbed into it.

Flowey was at the door, having taken Silver’s station since no one else could. It was quiet, as always. He sighed. It’s been seven years here since Silver disappeared. He had found Silver’s note to Gold, but when he tried to show it to him, he got a headache which put him on bed rest for a week. What’s more it seems he was thoroughly convinced his name was Copper, having grown up with Undyne and second in command of the Royal Guard.

“But even so, the timeline had become stable… Still though, it’s sad that Silver wasn’t able to see…” he sighed softly, drooping his petals. He managed to convince Toriel to at least leave the Ruins from time to time so that she wouldn’t go mad with loneliness and that’s who he thought was coming through the doorway so he straightened up.


	7. Codex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver was gone. Codex emerges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my Error Sans, Codex, and what you read through is his story. Have questions for him, Copper, or Flowey? Send them to my tumblr, inkswirl!

He had no idea how long it was until his eyesight seemed to go fuzzy. Fuzzy even though there was nothing to see but himself. Or so he thought, until he looked harder. Something was coming into focus. He pushed himself up, getting closer to it.

Numbers. Values and codes. Strings of it. His SOUL began to race. Was this it? Was this how he was going to get home? Only one way to find out. He let them overcome his SOUL, letting himself be absorbed into it.

Flowey was at the door, having taken Silver’s station since no one else could. It was quiet, as always. He sighed. It’s been seven years here since Silver disappeared. He had found Silver’s note to Gold, but when he tried to show it to him, he got a headache which put him on bed rest for a week. What’s more it seems he was thoroughly convinced his name was Copper, having grown up with Undyne and second in command of the Royal Guard.

“But even so, the timeline had become stable… Still though, it’s sad that Silver wasn’t able to see…” he sighed softly, drooping his petals. He managed to convince Toriel to at least leave the Ruins from time to time so that she wouldn’t go mad with loneliness and that’s who he thought was coming through the doorway so he straightened up.

But instead came someone entirely unexpected. A skeleton whose bones were different shades of grey. He had on a hood that looked like it was made of static, with a lab coat that was black on the outside, white on the inside. Black and white dress pants and blue and black checkered shoes completed the look.

The things that stood out most to Flowey was that there was a pin, one of those chemical pins, on the breast of his sweater, silver half frames framed his eye sockets, and his left eye light was in the shape of a crescent.

“Silver…?”

The skeleton looked up from a photo he was looking at, “hello there. Not sure who this ‘Silver’ is, but I traced this photo’s origin back to this timeline. Could you bring it to them?” He asked. His voice popped like a system not booting up right.

“By the way, my name is Codex. As long as there are no more anomalies I will make sure this timeline is safe,” he said, handing the photo to Flowey who took it in his dumbstruck state.

Before he could say anything else, Codex had left through a checkered portal, disappearing once more.

The photo was of Copper, alone but wearing a wide smile nonetheless.

Silver was gone.


End file.
